


Imperfect

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Eggnog, challenge 2 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has an epiphany, maybe he's just as imperfect as everybody else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 13:Imperfection

James knew what imperfection was, he wasn’t stupid. It just wasn’t a term he used very often, as he tended to overlook his flaws. However, when your boyfriend tells you he can’t be with you anymore because he’s sick of never being treated right, you are bound to look at yourself and think, what is wrong?

In James’ case it was that he never really did tell his boyfriend that he loved him, or anything like that. Also, it could help the relationship thing if he stopped flirting with everything that moved.

Maybe James was imperfect, but still, wasn’t everybody? However you twisted it, James still had to go grovel some, so he did. His boyfriend took him back and after a few years practice, James said ‘I love you’ every day and never so much as looked at anyone else.


End file.
